1) Her First Kill
by iamLouieDaWeirdo
Summary: Natsume Hyuuga or Black Cat is a notorious assassin and is training Mikan Sakura to be one too. Their journey starts with a kidnap and ends with a murder. [Shortened and Revised. Original only for Transient Tears]


Hi there. I know, I know it hasn't even been a month since I uploaded Her First Kill and now I've taken it down for revision because of some legal [imaginary] document that I signed for my friend. You see, he asked me to write a story about him. A totally made up story. And now he's panicking, saying that someone would steal the story. -.- Whatevs. So here's what I'm going to do. I'mma give you guys your story, and I'm going to give him satisfaction. Alrighty?

* * *

"Master, permission to go out and patrol neighborhood for possible threats to our persons?" Mikan said, waiting for her 'masters reply.'

"Permission granted Mikan, and don't forget to keep a close eye on the Gurneys, unlike last time." Black looked at her sternly, Mikan could get sidetracked and lost again.

"Yessir, Master sir!" She then ran to the door. Black on the otherhand went down to the cellar to track her progress through hacked cctv cameras everywhere. If she were to be his apprentice then he should teach her well, as much as he can.

"Watch where you're going imbecile!" A man screamed at Mikan as she abruptly stopped infront of his car.

She was not looking at the man but two children across the street going to the playground.

"What are you still doing here!? Scram you buffoon! Get the fuck-" but Mikan was not looking, she was running towards the childrens direction again.

"-out of the road you imbecile."

Once at the park, Mikan situated herself on the swings as she kept close watch on the Gurney kids as they played dodgeball on the other side of the playground.

She was watching them vigilantly until a wail of alarm made her look away. A child her age had supposedly cut a finger. Being undercover, she did what any kid would, peruse the situation.

It turns out, the idiot had cut her entire hand while trying to take a rose from it's pot to take to her mother. By now, Mikan has realized that the Gurney kids were walking away from the scene.

As the child with the pricked finger began to alternating from sternutation to sobbing, she looked for her parents. Mikan saw this as an opportunity to take revenge on her for loosing focus.

Mikan screamed saying she knew where the childs parents were and told her to follow Mikan. Foolishly, the child obeyed. Mikan smirked, this child was obviously not an eccedentessiast, which makes revenge all the more enjoyable as she led the child into a hidden alley near the park.

"Where a-are th-they?" the child asked. Mikan smiled at her, this was going to be fun.

"What's your name, friend?" Mikan asked, ignoring the first question. The child got scared and ran for her life, only to be pinned by Mikan.

"I said, what's your name?" Mikan pushed the child deeper into the ground, the amount of force used almost making a gap on the cement.

"Please, please let me go. You can take anything you want just let me see my mommy and daddy again!" The child cried more and more but Mikan did not let her go but instead looked around for something to tie the childs wrists. She found a pair of sticky lingerie nearby and tied the childs feet with it. Then she found a nylon rope and gagball in her backpack and used those aswell to tie the girls hands and to keep her mouth shut.

Meanwhile, Black was looking at Mikan and the child going into the alley and saw there were no cameras that could videotape the event unfolding at the moment and he thought that by overmorrow the police would find the video of two little girls going into the alley and one of them comes out all bloody and decides to erase the video from the database completely and runs to the crime scene.

Mikan, satisfied that her prey has been gagged, tied up and crying decides to slowly choose what weapon to use on the girl wihout getting herself bloodied. She raised each of them up slowly in front of the child who was beyond frightened. As the weapons turned more dainty, Mikan laughed more sadistically.

Black had gotten near to the scene when he spotted patrol officers nearby. His instincts perking up as he ran for their direction screaming that someone had taken his daughter. He ran in the direction that would circle around the park leading to another alley where he would dispose of the officers who had seen the child's left shoe on the sidewalk. [The child dropped it due to struggle]

Mikan decided to first use a small needle to carve out the word, "Kái Huái" in Chinese on the girls arm and then used the same needle to poke holes into her legs, letting all the blood gush out of the pores. she smiled at the girl and pulled out a knife and filleted the childs skin. The horrid display made the girl want to have it all over with but Mikan wasn't done, she fished out a serum that when injected would keep the subject conscious for about two hours. Two hours was more than enough.

Black had plunged a knife into both of the officers skulls, killing them instantly. He then disposed of his jacket and pants, revealing khaki shorts and an Asking Alexandria shirt.

Mikan had amputated the girls arms and legs slowly, to make the girl suffer and thought it would be a good time to end her suffering. But she quickly decided to remove the childs eyes and spray the entire crime scene with alchohol to make insects squick before changing clothes and running out the alley and straight into Jabb's chest.

On the way home Mikan cried and cried repeating, "I didn't mean to do it, it's her fault she distracted me..." Black being the only one who understood nodded, the first kill will always haunt you.

* * *

I know this is a sucky version but I might go to Juvy (Juvenile Jail, as was said by my friend, Mistah Piggeh) if my friend finds out about what I did.


End file.
